A need exists in the set top box industry for the capability of docking electronic instruments together so that they can function together. This need includes the ability to safely align the electrical connectors of the instruments without risk of damage during assembly such that the units are locked together and cannot separate accidentally. Furthermore, customers need to be able to easily undock or unlock the units from one another, for example with the push of a button, without damaging either unit.
It is a further need in the industry for a low cost docking concept and mechanism that requires a minimum of number of parts and low costs.
One of the reasons for the need for a novel docking concept is that more and more functions are expected from electronics in homes and there are limits as to how many functionalities with which individual devices can be equipped. In this light, a convenient and low cost coupling mechanism for electronic components can provide a methodology to combine electronic components of different functionalities easily and/or replace components with others without the need to open any casings and changing interior components. Rather, casings comprising electronic devices with certain capabilities can be stand-alone units that can be interchanged and coupled with other casings.